thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brows Held High
Brows Held High by Oancitizen is a show where he takes a look at various "arthouse" movies, including foreign films, American independents, and avant garde cinema to name a few. Oancitizen offers an analytical (but still irrerevent) and satirical approach to each review. The show began in July 2010 and officially premiered on TGWTG.com in April 2011. By July, 2011, Ven Gethenian became the show's title card artist! Episodes {|class="wikitable" style="font-size: 85%; width: 100%; padding: 5px;" |-bgcolor="#eeeeee" !Episode Number !Description !Date Released |- |1 |Shakespeare, Film, and Kenneth Branagh - A Retrospective |April 27th, 2011 |- |2 |Zardoz |May 9th, 2011 |- |3 |Pinocchio |May 15th, 2011 |- |4 |Alice |May 21st, 2011 |- |5 |Gerry |May 28th, 2011 |- |6 |We Are the Strange |June 4th, 2011 |- |7 |Exterminating Angels |June 11th, 2011 |- |8 |Sweet Movies |June 18th, 2011 |- |9 |Twilight of the Ice Nymphs |June 25th, 2011 |- |10 |Naked Lunch |July 2nd, 2011 |- |11 |Perfume - The Story of a Murderer |July 9th, 2011 |- |12 |The Man Who Fell To Earth |July 16th, 2011 |- |13 |The Brown Bunny |July 23rd, 2011 |- |14 |The Doom Generation |July 30th, 2011 |- |15 |Me and You and Everyone We Know |August 6th, 2011 |- |Special |The Man Who Fell To Earth Commentary |August 13th, 2011 |- |16 |Tideland |August 20th, 2011 |- |17 |A Serbian Film |August 27th, 2011 |- |18 |Prospero's Books |September 3rd, 2011 |- |19 |Sebastiane |September 10th, 2011 |- |20 |Otto, or Up With Dead People |September 17th, 2011 |- |21 |Jubilee |September 24th, 2011 |- |22 |Andy Warhol's Dracula |October 15th, 2011 |- |23 |Andy Warhol's Frankenstein |October 29th, 2011 |- |24 |Revolutionary Girl Utena |November 5th, 2011 |- |25 |Slackers |November 19th, 2011 |- |26 |Angels in America |November 30th, 2011 |- |27 |Trash Humpers |December 10th, 2011 |- |28 |Goodbye 20th Century |December 24th, 2011 |- |29 |The Girlfriend Experience |February 11th, 2012 |- |30 |Ghost Dog - Way of the Samurai |February 18th, 2012 |- |31 |Eraserhead |March 31st, 2012 |- |32 |Discovery of Heaven |April 14th, 2012 |- |33 |W.R. - Mysteries of the Organism |April 21st, 2012 |- |34 |Primer |May 5th, 2012 |- |35 |The Fall |May 26th, 2012 |- |36 |Vinyl |June 16th, 2012 |- |37 |The Devils |June 23rd, 2012 |- |38 |Antichrist w/ Commentary |June 30th, 2012 |- |39 |W the Movie |July 7th, 2012 |- |40 |Even Cowgirls Get the Blues |July 14th, 2012 |- |41 |The Future |July 28th, 2012 |- |42 |Sleeping Beauty |August 5th, 2012 |- |43 |Häxan |August 11th, 2012 |- |44 |The Idiots |September 5th, 2012 |- |45 |Ken Park (with Commentary) |September 17th, 2012 |- |46 |9 Songs |October 3rd, 2012 |- |47 |Vase De Noces |November 1st, 2012 |- |48 |The Anatomy of Hell |November 13th, 2012 |- |49 |Shortbus |December 1st, 2012 |- |50 |Melancholia |December 11th, 2012 |- |Special |Ep. 50 Commentary & Outtakes |December 18th, 2012 |- |51 |Nightwatching / Rembrandt's J'Accuse |May 31st, 2013 |- |52 |Mister Lonely |July 2nd, 2013 |- |53 |Dead Man |July 12th, 2013 |- |54 |Room in Rome |October 7th, 2013 |- |55 |Yeelen |November 20th, 2013 |- |56 |Shame |December 10th, 2013 |- |57 |Cloud Atlas |December 21st, 2013) Links Brows Held High on TGWTG.com Brows Held High intro music "Procession of Nobles" by Rimsky-Korsakov, from the opera-ballet "Mlada", 1890 Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG